Obvious
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Brock LesnarStacy Keibler. Stacy is alone one night, thinking about a WWE Superstar, and what he means to her, wondering if he feels the same.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story. Vince McMahon owns the characters.. and they own the wrestlers own themselves. Christina Aguilera owns the song 'Obvious', not me.  
  
*Stacy's alone one night, thinking about one particular WWE Superstar, wondering if he knows how she feels.  
  
*~Obvious~*  
  
*Can you hear it in my voice  
  
Was it something I let slip  
  
Does the whole world know  
  
Isn't it obvious?*  
  
Stacy Keibler sat on the bed in her hotel room, deep in thought. She'd been sitting there for nearly an hour, just thinking. And she had been thinking about someone in particular. Brock Lesnar. It kind of scared her that Brock was the man she'd been so confused about lately. They weren't what you would consider friend's, and they hadn't spoken much during Brock's whole tenure in the WWE, yet he was on her mind all day, every day. She could still vividly remember the first time she'd seen him. He had looked so lost as he walked aimlessly around the arena. She knew that she had to help him.  
  
*March 2002* Stacy Keibler, Lita, and Trish Stratus stood together, laughing over a joke Trish had told them. Their laughing stopped when they noticed a very tall and muscular man wandering around the arena. Lita looked over at her two blonde friends, noticing their confused looks. "That's Brock Lesnar," She explained. "He's gonna make his first appearance kicking Matt and Jeff's asses."  
  
Both blonde Divas nodded, their confusion now gone. Trish shook her shoulders and looked back at her redheaded friend. "He's awfully big, don't you think?"  
  
Lita nodded. "He was an amateur wrestler, you guys *have* to have heard of him."  
  
Trish slowly nodded. "I think I have, I recognize the name, but I don't think he looked like *that* in his amateur wrestling photos."  
  
"Well, he's bulked up a lot."  
  
Noticing that Stacy hadn't said anything in a while, both Divas turned around, giggling at the fact that Stacy was still watching Brock as he continued to wander around the arena.  
  
"Don't drool too much, Stace," Lita advised, laughing along with Trish.  
  
Stacy finally turned away, giving her friends looks of warning. "I wasn't drooling. He looks lost, I'm thinking about going over to help him get where he needs to go."  
  
"You do that," Trish replied, trying not to laugh. It was obvious to both her *and* Lita that Stacy had been checking out Brock. Trish had to admit that he was very good looking, but for Stacy it seemed like more. She seemed to have an instant connection with the man, and she hadn't even spoken to him yet. "Stace, we're just kidding. Go ahead and help him out. We'll stay here."  
  
Stacy gave her friends one more look, then turned around, heading towards Brock. "Um.. excuse me," She began, tapping him on his massive shoulder.  
  
Brock turned around, his blue eyes meeting Stacy's brown ones. He sent her a small smile. "Yeah?" "Can I help you? I mean, you look lost."  
  
Brock nodded gratefully. "Yeah, thanks. I need to get to Vince McMahon's office, and I have *no* idea where I'm going."  
  
Stacy smiled and let out a small giggle. "I'll show you there," She offered, to which Brock also smiled. "So..." Brock began. "I'm Brock Lesnar."  
  
Stacy looked down at the large hand Brock had extended to her. She reached out her own, much smaller hand, and placed it in Brock's. "I'm Stacy Keibler."  
  
"I knew that," Brock told her with a wink.  
  
Stacy could almost feel herself blushing. But her, Stacy Keibler? She never blushed at a man's compliments.  
  
And Brock hadn't even given her one. He'd only winked at her. "So, which show are you going to be on?"  
  
"Raw," Brock replied.  
  
"Oh," Stacy said back, almost sadly.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Smackdown!," Stacy replied.  
  
Brock realized what that meant. They'd be on different shows. He didn't say anything back to her, and the two walked in silence for a few moments.  
  
Stacy was the first to speak. "I'm sure you'll like it on Raw, there's going to be a lot of really cool people there."  
  
Brock nodded. Yeah, all except the one I actually like. He thought to himself. "I'm sure there will be," He replied.  
  
"Well, here we are."  
  
Brock looked up at the door marked 'Vince McMahon' and sighed. He turned to Stacy and gave her a slight smile. "Thank you, Stacy."  
  
"No problem," Stacy said, returning the smile. "I'll see you around."  
  
Brock nodded and turned back around, softly knocking on the door to Vince's office.  
  
Stacy ran her hand through her hair and gave Brock one more look before turning around and walking away.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Sighing, Stacy smiled, remembering that moment. Brock had been just about the sweetest guy ever. He had been respectful of her, unlike many others, and he just seemed like a great guy. They had only spoken on two occasions other than that... one time at Wrestlemania XXIX and another time after a pay-per-view, this time it wasn't such a great memory. Everyone from both brands had decided to go to the same club to celebrate the success of the show.  
  
*Backlash 2003*  
  
"Stace, you coming out with us tonight?" Trish questioned, looking over at her friend. Stacy shook her head, packing the last of her things into her bag. "No, I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and go to sleep."  
  
"Come on Stacy, live a little," Trish coerced, trying to get her friend to come along. Lita, Dawn Marie, and Victoria nodded their heads in agreement. Stacy was always deciding to stay at the hotel when everyone went out.  
  
"I dunno..." She began. "I'm tired."  
  
"Stace," Dawn whined. "Please?" Stacy's four friends began to pout, causing Stacy to laugh. "Fine, I'll come. But it's not because I want to, it's because you guys are so damn persistent." All the Divas laughed and watched as Stacy went back into her bag and grabbed an outfit to wear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"See Stace? Aren't you glad you came?" Victoria questioned, taking a sip of her margarita.  
  
"Kinda," Stacy admitted, smiling as she drank her Coke. She looked around the crowded club, noticing many of her friends dancing. Matt Hardy and Lita were together, Trish had partnered up with Chris Jericho, Dawn with John Cena. Victoria and Stacy had decided not to dance, mostly because they had no one to dance with.  
  
"There's a lotta cute guys here," Victoria remarked. "Maybe we should find ourselves one."  
  
Stacy shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Victoria?"  
  
Victoria and Stacy both turned to meet the chocolate-brown eyes of Christian. He stood before them with a smile on his face. "Um... do you wanna dance?" He asked, looking Victoria in the eyes.  
  
Victoria turned to Stacy, not wanting to leave her by herself. Stacy shooed her away, telling her it was okay to go.  
  
Victoria grinned and took the hand Christian offered her, walking over to the dance floor. Sighing, Stacy grabbed her Coke and sat down at the nearest empty table. She watched all her friends enjoying themselves... and she couldn't help but wish she was one of them. But she wouldn't settle for just any guy. He had to be special. He had to be...  
  
"Stacy?"  
  
Looking up upon hearing the familiar voice, Stacy met a pair of sweet blue eyes. "Brock?" Brock Lesnar nodded. "Yeah. Can I sit down?"  
  
Stacy quickly pointed to the chair next to her. Brock took the seat, pulling it a little closer to Stacy than it had originally been.  
  
Stacy felt her cheeks grow warm, and she felt a knot forming in her stomach. But she enjoyed all the sensations.  
  
"So..." Brock began. "What have you been up to?"  
  
Stacy shrugged. "Nothing really. What about you?"  
  
Brock also shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "Just doing a lot of training and hanging out with the guys. I'm beginning to feel like I fit in."  
  
Stacy nodded. "I used to feel like I didn't belong here. I mean, I can't wrestle like any of these Divas... I'm just here for T&A purposes..."  
  
Brock cut her off. "Stacy, don't insult yourself. You're not just in WWE for T&A... you have a lot of talents..."  
  
"Yeah, like showing of my tits and ass," She finished.  
  
Brock looked at her, his tone serious. "Don't say that," He repeated.  
  
Stacy kept her eyes focused on Brock, unable to break the lock his eyes seemed to have on her.  
  
*I'm the one who's in control  
  
Now i'm acting like a fool  
  
Do my feelings show?  
  
Is my face aglow?  
  
Isn't it obvious?*  
  
"I... thanks," She replied, a smile on her face.  
  
"For what?" Brock asked, taking another sip of his beer, but never letting his eyes drift from Stacy's face. "I dunno... making me feel better about myself."  
  
Brock nodded and smiled. "Well, you're welcome."  
  
Stacy also smiled. As a slow song came on, she looked over to the dance floor, noticing all her friends out there enjoying themsevles. Well, she was enjoying herself too. And maybe she'd found *her* dance partner. She turned around, hoping that Brock would be willing to dance with her.  
  
The smile she'd been wearing faded when she noticed the blonde that had approached Brock when she wasn't looking. "Hey Stace."  
  
"Hi Torrie," Stacy replied, trying to hide the scowl she knew was on her face. But neither Brock nor Torrie seemed to notice.  
  
"So Brock..." Torrie began. "Do you wanna dance?"  
  
Stacy couldn't help but gasp.  
  
Brock didn't notice that either. "Sure. Stacy, I'll talk to you later, okay? And remember... you're better than what you think." Standing up, Brock grabbed Torrie's hand and led her out to the dance floor. Stacy sat in her seat, ignoring the tears welling in her eyes. She took another sip of Coke, then stood up and quickly exited the club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
i'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious?*  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" Stacy questioned aloud. Here was, getting all emotional over something that had happened months ago. She hadn't spoken to Brock since. Sure, she'd seen him here or there, but they'd never gotten the chance to speak. And for that, she was grateful.  
  
After that night in the club, whenever she thought of Brock, she would feel like crying. Half of her was happy about how sweet Brock had been, and how much he'd seemed to genuinely care about her. But the other half kept remembering Torrie and how quickly Brock had said 'yes' to dancing with her.  
  
She was so confused... and she had no idea about what to do. The only person she'd told the whole story to was Trish. Lita, Dawn, and Victoria knew bits and pieces, but no one but Trish knew exactly what was happening. No one knew how upset Stacy had been. And Stacy liked it that way.  
  
Even though most people didn't know anything, they could all assume something was wrong. Stacy was never good at hiding her feelings from people. When she had feelings for someone the way she had feelings for Brock, it was pretty obvious.  
  
Jumping when her cell phone began to ring, Stacy calmed herself down and reached for the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Stace," Trish's voice greeted.  
  
"Hey... what's up?" Stacy questioned. She could tell something was up. It was obvious in Trish's tone of voice.  
  
"Do me a favor."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Get up and go open the door to your hotel room."  
  
"What?" Stacy asked. "Are you crazy? It's like midnight."  
  
"I know... just go do it."  
  
Stacy sighed and rolled her eyes, following her friend's directions. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it. What, or who she saw standing at her door nearly made her drop her cell phone. "Brock?"  
  
*Do you see my hands, they tremble  
  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
  
Don't know how long  
  
I can keep this inside  
  
Isn't it obvious?*  
  
"Hi Stacy," Brock greeted as he shifted from foot to foot, obviously nervous.  
  
"Hi... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," Brock began. "Trish called me and said that there was something we needed to talk about. She didn't say what it was... but she said it *needed* to be dealt with."  
  
Damn Trish. Stacy thought bitterly. She didn't have any idea what she should say to Brock. "I..."  
  
"... Don't know what to say?" Brock finished, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Stacy nodded. "Um... do you wanna come in?"  
  
Brock hesitated, then nodded. He walked in the room and took a seat on the corner of Stacy's bed.  
  
*That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
i'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious?*  
  
"Look Brock," Stacy began with a sigh. "I'm sorry Trish had to call you and bug you. She's just *trying* to be a good friend."  
  
Brock looked at her, perplexed. "So, you wanted to talk to me then? Is that why Trish called me?"  
  
"It's not so much that I wanted to *talk* to you... I just..."  
  
"Just what?" Brock questioned, watching Stacy as she started to pace back and forth.  
  
"Well... I told Trish something. And she... she took it into her own hands and decided to call you."  
  
"Did I do something?" Brock asked worriedly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was making Stacy awfully uncomfortable, and he didn't know why.  
  
"No.. no, it's not that," She explained, sighing again. How could she tell him? Just go... 'Brock I think I'm in love with you. Everyone but you has noticed. Isn't it obvious?' She couldn't do that.  
  
"Look Stacy, I realize how uncomfortable I'm making you. I think I should go."  
  
"No!" Stacy yelled before her brain could stop her heart.  
  
Brock turned around and gave her a confused look.  
  
Stacy looked at him, tears filling her brown eyes. She couldn't hide it anymore. It was too difficult and too painful.  
  
*Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
  
Can you see it in my eyes  
  
Every glance, every smile  
  
Must give me away  
  
And I feel so much I can't hide*  
  
Not thinking with her head anymore, Stacy listened to her heart and took a few steps foward, so she was only inches away from Brock. Grabbing his face in her hands, she stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips.  
  
When she pulled away, she noticed the look of confusion on Brock's face. So, so figured she needed to explain. "I... um... I'm sorry. But ever since we first met, I've felt connected to you. I dunno if that means I'm crazy... but that's how I feel. You've been really sweet to me, I don't know if it's just because you're a nice guy, or if it's because you feel the same way I do. But, given the look that you're giving me, I guess you don't feel the same."  
  
"Stacy..." Brock began, only to be cut off.  
  
"Wait... I know you probably don't feel the same way I do, but I just want you to know that I would like to be your friend, no matter what."  
  
Brock raised an eyebrow. "You done?"  
  
Stacy nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
"Good," Came the reply. Grinning a little, Brock took a small step forward and leaned down an inch or two, meeting Stacy's height. He smiled again and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back and took her hand. "I tried to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"That I felt the same," Brock replied. "I thought it was obvious."  
  
*That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
i'm feeling like a little girl  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious?*  
  
The End. 


End file.
